Bloodshed
by 88SymmetryIsBeauty88
Summary: She was the only one who heeded Avatar Kyoshi's advice: "Bathe in his blood." Now she must pay the ultimate price.


**A/N: Apologies if this story is crappy, I thought of it while I was bored during math class. Didn't really do much editing, maybe revised it once or twice, but here it is, anyway. Oh, and WARNING: Bloodshed (hence the title) and gory scenes. I don't think it's that gory, but that's me, and you might think otherwise, so just giving you a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Another victim fell to the ground, dead. The killer cleansed his hands of his target's blood and firebended the body to ashes. This was his life. His identity. 'The Shadow Murderer,' is what they called him. The most notorious villain in the Fire Nation.

He didn't know how it got this bad. It had started out with revenge on the one who killed his mother. He had hunted down his mother's killer and slashed at his face with a sword. The second he saw the blood spurt from the killer's wound… He felt the need for more. He felt the need for more bloodshed.

The Shadow Murderer was nothing but a heartless being that craved blood and killed for the pleasure of it. He was surprised he hadn't been caught yet. But at that present moment as the ashes of his victim scattered in the evening air, he knew he would get caught eventually.

* * *

Abrah wanted to avenge her brother's death. She learned of it that very morning - learned that her brother had been murdered the previous night. Killed by none other than the Shadow Murderer.

'_Coward_,' she thought angrily, waterbending a puddle of water into a sharp icicle, which she flung at the nearest tree, piercing its trunk. '_Kills without a thought and has the nerve to hide.' _

She looked to the sky, where her brother now stood.

'_I will avenge you. But how…'_

A voice whispered in her ear, hard and commanding. _'Bathe in his blood.'_

Abrah knew that voice. She lived on Kyoshi Island, after all. But, why was the esteemed Avatar Kyoshi talking to her? She wasn't the Avatar or anyone special.

_'Bathe in his blood,' _the voice of the past Avatar repeated. _'Wring him dry and taunt him with death._'

She shivered. That seemed a bit extreme. Nonetheless, if Abrah wanted to avenge her brother, this was, to her, the best option. She needed the Shadow Murderer to feel the pain he had caused so many times.

Abrah set her mind to her task. She was going to hunt down the Murderer. No matter how long or how far she went, she would find him.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

Months of hard searching, weeks of endless cold and days of darkness. It was all worth it, though. It had been two years since she set out searching, and Abrah finally had her prey, who was about to get killed in his homeland.

She had bound the Shadow Murderer in chains with his hands behind his back and on his knees.

Abrah drew her sword and pressed it to the Murderer's chest, only so deep to draw a single drop of blood. She repeated this, on his hands, arms, legs and back. She loved how he flinched every time the tip of her blade cut into his flesh.

Abrah went to face him. An evil grin spread across her face and brought up her sword, bringing it down on the Murderer's stomach, creating a large gash with his crimson blood flowing freely from it.

As he gasped in pain, she laughed.

"Not so nice when you're on the other side of the blade," she spat. Then, he did the most unspeakable thing.

He _laughed_.

An empty, humorless and hollow sound, carried away by the wind. He stopped as the pain reached his stomach.

Abrah tightened her grip on her sword, gazing at the Murderer, her eyes burning with the fire of madness. "Don't laugh. Don't you _dare_ laugh."

The Shadow Murderer continued to smile crookedly has his blood pooled around him.

"You… you're not going to… kill me," he breathed. "You… wouldn't."

Abrah raised her sword. "Try me."

He laughed again. "Lots of fire… in you. You… would have made… a good… murderer."

The tip of Abrah's sword was at the Shadow Murderer's throat in a millisecond.

"Don't ever say that," she hissed. "Don't ever compare me to you."

"Who said… I was?" the killer shot back, the smile gone from his face.

Abrah drew back her sword and raised it high over her head.

"Are you ready to die?"

Without waiting for an answer, Abrah sliced open the Shadow Murderer's chest and gouged out his heart. The light faded from his eyes and he crumpled in his own pool of blood. Not quite finished with him, Abrah slashed at his dead body, the ground soaking up the blood that fell from them. Soon the entire area they were on was stained dark red.

Abrah cackled evilly as she stood, covered in the blood of the one who had died by her hand. She had done it. She had killed the Shadow Murderer.

Abrah bloodbended all the Shadow Murderer's blood into a large red sphere. She dropped it over her own head, drenching herself in blood that wasn't her own. Abrah shivered as she felt the blood wash over her. She put her sword in her belt, not even bothering to put it in its sheath, and started walking away, leaving the body for the birds of prey.

She had only made it fifteen feet away when she heard a gasp. Abrah turned and saw someone looking down at the dead body of the Shadow Murderer. She watched in horror as Fire Nation police walked over to the body.

Abrah broke out into a run. She ran, knowing she would get caught. Her foot slipped on the blood that was dripping from her hair and she fell, her own sword impaling her as she did so.

Abrah cried out in pain as her own blood mixed with the Murderer's. She tried to get up, but her efforts were in vain.

She grasped the cool grass and felt the wind rush past and the sunshine on her face one last time.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? What did you think? This is just a one shot, so tell me what you think and I can fix anything that didn't make sense or stuff like that. Please review, they make my day. **


End file.
